Mortal Instruments AU
by NicoSolance
Summary: What if Jocelyn took Jonathan with her?
1. Chapter1

"JOOOOOONNNNNAAATHAN get your lazy self uppppp!" Clary was trying without success to wake up her hibernating brother.

"Jonathan, if you don't get up, I'm eating the rest of the pop tarts." This seems to catch her brothers attention

"You wouldn't dare" he mutters slowly opening his eyes.

Clary let an evil smile fall over her face "watch me."

That pretty much got her brother up and moving.

"You are quite literally a little demon." Clary didn't bother to acknowledge this ridiculous comment.

She left her brothers room so he could get ready and went downstairs to wait. She and her brother were going to see her best friend, Simon and his band play. And Clary would be damned if she let her idiot brother make her late again. She knew how important this was to Simon, he was like another brother to her, though she was pretty sure he had a crush on Jonathan, Clary had been trying to set the two up forever.

Jonathan came bounding down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time and managing to look graceful which Clary thought was horribly unfair considering she had trouble going down the stairs like a normal human without tripping. Though it seemed the Universe had fun making things unfair between her in her brother. For example he was five foot eight, a practical giant! At least compared to Clary's five foot and an inch, yes that inch counted. And she asks couldn't help but envy his hair, his was stark white and cut in a fade whereas hers was a curly mess of orange and red down to her lower back. The two did however have the freckles and green eyes in common though Clary still thought it was ridiculous that Jonathan managed to look like a model with them and she looked like a rag Ann doll. Not that she would ever admit it to her brother.

"So are we going or not?" Her brother asked, still grumpy from waking up.

"Yup" Clary walked outside of their house and started towards the cafe Simon would be playing at.

The walk should not have been that long, only 15 minutes, but her brother acted like it was an eternity. It seemed he was always complaining about something the whole way, his hair, his clothes, his boyfriend. It took all of Clary'a will power not to turn around and strangle her brother.

Just as Clary was thinking about how bad it would be to serve jail time for her brothers murder, someone walked into her and her brother.

She couldn't really get a good look at the person, but she was pretty pissed that they didn't even apologize. And apparently so was her brother.

"Dude! What the hell!" Her brother said, annoyed

The person looked at her and Jonathan, this close Clary could see he was a boy, many Jonathan's age, so 16. But that's about all Clary could make out before he just started running in the opposite direction.

"See only crackheads are out at this ungodly hour!" Jonathan complained some more

**Authors Note**

**I hope you like the story so far! Please comment and give me advice! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and will work on making longer ones! **


	2. chapter2

**Chapter 2**

"Only fifteen minutes late? A record for you two." Luke teased Clary when she entered the Cafe.

"Well you see I had planned to be here on time but Mr. Paranoia over here made us take the long way after some dude bumped into us."

"You took a whole other route cause someone bumped into you." Luck raised his eyebrows at Jonathan.

"I dont know man, the dude gave me vibes plus he had these cult looking tattoos." Jonathan explained

"What tattoos?" Clary asked confused

"You didn't see them?" Jonathan looked at her like she was the idiot

Clary thought back to the encounter but it seemed blurry which was odd, though the Fray sibling were known for there bad memories.

"Can you describe them?" Luke said, something in his voice was off, but Clary put it down to worry he was like family to them.

"No I cannot because I forgot." Her brother wasn't even embarrassed, though Clary assumes he was use to being clueless.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Fray!" Simon came up behind Clary smiling

"Simon you make me blush." Jonathan winked at Simon

"Stay away from me" Simon said taking a step back.

—————Page Break————

"What the hell took you so long!" Alec's said when Jace walked inside the institute

"Nothing I said I was taking a walk never said how long it would be." Jace retorted, he was still angry about his slip up earlier.

He could have sworn he had applied runes to hinder the mundanes from seeing him. What would have happened if he had been carrying his blade!

"No you didn't! You said and I quote 'Alec I'm going to go get some milk I will be right back' You don't even have milk!!" Alec was glaring at Jace

Before Jace could think of a comeback Max came in the room.

He walked up to Jace looking excited, he was holding one of those comics he was obsessed with "Jace look at this look at this, he's just like you!"

Max was pointing to some dude with little explosions coming out his hands, his hair was blond and he seemed to be cursing out a green haired kid.

"Thanks dude." Is all Jace could think to respond with

"Is that comic age appropriate!" Alec said

"It's not a comic!! It's a Manga!! And I'm not a little kid I'm 12 years old!" Max looked ready to blow a fuse

"Nerd talk later, mission talk now, I hear we were going to a club" Izzy entered the room

"Mission can I come!!" Max looked asked Jace

"Sure." Jace said at the exact time Alec said "no"

"I was going on missions at his age" Jace argued

"Under no circumstances!!" Alec said

Max turned towrds his eldest brother and screamed "I HATE YOU" before stomping off

"Max Max!" Isabel called after him, but he ignored her

"He didn't mean it, he's just upset." She said turning towards Alec.

"Yeah I know anyways let's go we have a mission to complete" Alec said in a monotone voice

**Authors Note**

**Thank you so much for commenting it motivated me to get out another chapter (that and the fact that I'm on a four hour car ride) anyways tell me what you think? Thanks so much for reading!! Also I realize this is also a short chapter but I'm typing from my phone so bare with me until I can use my laptop.**


	3. Chapter3

"Thanks Mom!" Clary hung up the phone

She couldn't believe her Mom was letting them go to the new nightclub in town. Granted it was an under 21 club, meaning no alcohol would be served but her Mom did have a history of being a bit over protective.

"She said we can go!" Clary said excitedly looking at her brother

"Wicked, should we go home and change first or just go like this." Jonathan inquired

It was already 8:00, an hour until curfew, Clary really hadn't thought there Mom would say yes or she would have asked earlier.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, I am pretty sure I can find one that doesn't fit me, and Clary can wear something of Rebbccas." Simon said, solving the problem.

Clary went upstairs to change, the shirt was an emerald green that had a deeper neckline than Clary would have chosen. The skirt was leather, black and only came up to mid thigh. Since none of Rebecca's old shoes fit Clary, she stuck with her normal green converse.

When she came down stairs Simon and Jonathan were ready, Jonathan having more height and muscle than Simon looked a bit uncomfortable in the smaller shirt, but it didn't look horrible.

"You look nice." Simon said

"Awww yoursuchva flirt." Jonathan said before Clary could say thank you

With a glare at Jonathan, Simon left the house leaving Clary and her brother to follow.

\--Page break--

Jace could tell Max's earlier comment was bothering his parabatai but had no idea how to address it. It not like he could ask Alec 'So max said he hates you, how does that make you feel?' at least not if he didn't want to get yelled at, or ignored.

Jace tried to focus on the mission as they entered the club. They had gotten a tip from the worlock who visited here frequently that there had been high demonic activity.

Jace, and Alec went were heading towards the back room while Izzy went to lure the demon to them. Just as Jace pulled out his blade he saw the redhead from earlier, looking straight at him. Her green eyes widened and she punched some kid on the arm before pointing at me. The taller kid turned and said something, Jace didn't stick around to see what.

When he and Alec got in the room Izzy was waiting for them with the demon. He seemed to be saying a lot of gibberish, Jace could barely make out what he was saying. Just as Jace was about to try and ask for the demons last word the redhead from earlier came in the room.

She saw that I was pointing my blade at the demon, and in an action of pure bravery, or stupidity, probably both, she launched herself at me. Usually it would have taken way more to get me down but she caught me off guard and I fell, letting go of my seraph blade.

This gave the demon just enough time to get up at start running for the door, Alec seemed to be loading his arrows and, by the angle the girl seemed to be running at Alec to try and stop him. She was she was almost to Alec when Izzy grabbed the girls ankle with her electric whip causing her to cry out in pain.

Just when I thought we were in the clear the other guy from earlier came in and he looked pretty pissed.

"Let go of my sister." he said, his voice betraying no fear

"Jonathan!" the girl yelped causing causing me to look at her

Again the mundanes were able to catch me off guard, well almost off guard, his puch didn't exactly hit me, but it was still closer than I would have liked. In the chaos caused by the two mundanes, the demon almost got out, but Alec shot him and killed him just before he could escape. By this time I had restrained the older boy and Izzy still had the girl.

"Who in the hell are you people! Let my sister go!!" The older boy said angrily

Jace had to give it to the kid he was fighting pretty hard, but he could tell that the boys adrenaline would eventually run out, the girl however seemed to be in too much pain from the whip to say anything.

"Izzy let her go, our job is to protect mundanes, not hurt them." Alec said surprising Jace

"She almost got jace killed!" Izzy sain, her voice full of disbelief

"I'm sorry if I almost got you killed trying to stop you from murdering someone!" The girls eyes were full of tears as she looked around the room

She was searching for the body, Jace relized.

"Don't bother, we just killed a demon and when demons die they go back to there home dimension." Jace's voice was a matter a fact

"JACE!" Isabel and Alec screamed at him at the same time.

"What it's not like anyone will believe them"Jace said

Jace had been so distracted by his siblings he hadn't even noticed

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I really wanted a chapter out today and need to leave soon, hopefully I will be able to update later today. ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HEART AND FALLOWS it made my day when I saw them. Please comment if you have any suggestions and thank you for reading. :D**


	4. Chapter4

**Chapter 4**

The mundane had reached and managed to grab Jace's blade which wouldn't have been a big deal except apon touching it the boy was cut. Saraph blades didn't hurt mundanes .

"I think the real question is what are you?" Jace looked suspiciously at the boy, Jonathan

"It doesn't matter, now we have to take them back to the institute. Mom and Dad will know what to do." Alec said

"Your kidnapping us!!!" The red headed girl said

"Well no, I mean yes but no." Jace answered helpfully

The girl seeemed to be looking at her brother, was it possible they were communicating telepathically. They didn't have any marks of a warlock that Jace could see, but that didn't mean the mark wasn't there.

————page break————-

Clary looked to her brother hoping for a sign. He had that look he got when he was angry, a deathly sort, it had been a long time since Clary had seen it.

"Why are you doing this!!" Clary tried to stall, that's what they did in movies right?

Then the tallest one with black hair picked up her brother and the other boy, Clary thought his name was Jace, came and picked her up.

"PUT DOWN MY SISTER" Jonathan was thrashing but the older boy had a good hold on him.

Suddenly Jonathan bit the guy, causing his grip to loosen. Jace looked towards the older boy who was cursing. It was just the opening Clary needed. She swung her fist as hard as she could at the boys nose. The guy seemed to have insane reflex and managed to doge.

"THATS ENOUGH!" The black haired kid thundered

Then he hit Jonathan over the head causing him to go unconscious.

Before Clary could do anything the girl came up behind her and hit her to.

————page break————

Isabel started at the boy on the bed, the one who the other girl had called Jonathan. She had been tasked with watching them inside if the infirmary. Not that it was a bad thing. The kid was pretty good looking and strong to, though Isabel doubted he would be up to flirting apon awaking up but who knows? She tended to have an effect on people.

The boys eyes slowly opened, they were green. Isabel leaned over him.

"Hey" she said

He punched her in the nose.

————page break——————

Jace heard Isabel scream and ran to the infirmary. When he arrived he saw Izzy holding her nose and glaring at Jonathan.

Jonathan turned his attention towards Jace "what did you do to my sister!"

He was pointing to the bed next to his, where the red headed girl was.

"Calm down she's fine, we didn't hit her hard enough to hurt her badly." Isabel said

Jonathan gave a murderous look towards Jace, trying and failing the sit up.

"Jonathan." Said the girl

"Clary!!" He actually tried getting up

Before he could fall Isabel caught him.

"Careful . Mom won't be happy if we hurt them more then was necessary," Alec came in the room

"God I feel like crap!" The red haired girl, Clary was sitting up rubbing her head.

"Get your crusty hand off me!" Jonathan said to Isabel, earning a shocked look from her

**Authors note**

**Sorry if this chapter is crap, I have a plot planned out but need to get there (I also had to type this chapter from my phone), please comment suggestions and thanks for reading!!!**


	5. Authorsnote

AUTHORS NOTE

So when reading the comments (I appreciate all the comments so much by the way!!) someone brought up the Sizzy ship and I totally love you for this. And just to be clear, my Jonathan is GAY!! Why? Because I want him to be and it plays into the story later, Malec shippers do not fear!! I ship Malec and so the following ships will stay

Jace/Clary. Alec/Magnus. Simon/Isabel.

Thanks for bringing it up!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jonathan was scared. He had no idea who these people were, or what they were going to do. Was this some sort of cult or gang! And why was this chick looking at him like he was a piece of meat? Were they cannibals!

"Listen if you let us go, we swear we won't tell the police anything!" Jonathan tried to bargain with them

"Screw that! Our friend will have reported us missing by now, you guys should just let us go, maybe you can avoid jail time ." Clearly his sister had no idea how to bargain

"Sorry, sunshine but that's just not gonna work." The blonde dude said Jonathan thought he heard the others call him Jace

"Don't call me sunshine!" Clary said glaring holes into the kid

Kid, Jonathan realized none of these people were much older than them.

"We're not permitted to let you go until you speak with our Mom and Dad." The black-haired kid said

"Well here is what I have to say to your mom and dad, tell them they can shove their permission up my-" Jonathan was cut off by the arrival of an older woman and man.

"Alexander, Isabel, Jace, care to explain what is going on here?" Said the woman

"I'll tell ya! They kidnapped us!" Clary said

"Jocelyn!" The woman looked shocked

"How do you know my mom!" Clary shrieked

"Your Mom! By the angle no!" She turned to Jonathan

"You must be her boy." The lady also looked ready to snap which Jonathan thought was dumb considering he was the one who got kidnapped

"Mom, what on Earth are you talking about?" The boy said, confused

"This is bad, I've keeper something from you guys, a long time a-" the lady was cut off when she suddenly collapsed, then disappeared into thin air

Clary was the first to scream then the girl who Jonathan assumes was Isabel joined.

"Mom!" The boy, Alexander ran to where his mom had been

He turned towards Clary and grabbed her shoulders "What the hell did you do to her!"

Oh hell no! "Get your hands off my sister!" Jonathan knew he couldn't win a fight but no one touched his sister like that

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" The older man said

He turned towards his kids "your mom made a mistake a long time ago, and had a curse put on her she just tried to violate it, I have no idea what the exact consequence is but I know it's bad."

He turned towards Jonathan "and your mother probably had the same thing happen to her, except while Maryse's may be bad, Jocelyn's is deadly."

"Who are you, people!" Jonathan screamed

"Listen up because I'm only going to explain this once" the older man started

Authors Note

So I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter (hopefully before this weekend), anyways sorry for this short chapter, its meant to be sort of a filler. I promise the plot is going to start forming soon. Also, thank you so much for the comments, they make me really happy and motivates me to write! Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter6

Lunatics, Clary thought these people are raging lunatics. The scariest part of all of this wasn't how much she believed it. Like there is a switch in her brain and it's been put on, or not put on like it's been lifted a little but still is stuck. No the scariest part is that she couldn't remember, like there is a cloudy filter in her brain. Despite this she still didn't believe everything the man said

"Do you mean to tell me that my Mom, married one of the most evil of your kind, had me, then Jonathan, stayed a whole year with this crazy man before asking your wife for help. Saying that this man was insane. Got caught trying to leave, got help from a worlock but had a 'curse' put on her to stop her from ever revealing there identity." Clary looked to the man

"Well that's what I think, obviously Mayrse hasn't been able to state anything, but I've done my own digging." He responded looking grim

"Then why would she tell a bunch of strangers!" None of these people made sense Clary thought

"I wish I knew." The man looked sad

"You two are to stay here, I fear both our families may be in trouble and while I may not know or like you it is my job to protect all shadowhinter children."

"How about no." Jonathan tried to walk over to my bed

At what seemed an inhumanly speed the man walked over to Jonathan and said "you two are going to stay here that's not a request."

"No it's not, it's a kidnapping!" Jonathan spat

The man looked to his children "They are not to leave the instute, I'm going to go get help. I don't know when I'll be back."

———page break———-

This is some BS Jonathan thought, it wasn't that he didn't believe these weirdos it's just that he he thought he ought to have free will. His own mother was in danger and this stranger trapped them in this huge hell hole of a mansion.

These people had no right to keep him and his sister here! Jonathan waited for the father to leave before turning towards Jace, who was the only one of them left in the infirmary with him. He knew that this dude was some angle warrior so fighting him would be no use, but maybe he could get pity?

"Dude listen you just saw your mom disappear, you know-"

"If your asking to leave, the answer is no." There goes sympathy

"Could we just check in her?" Clary was voice sounded frail and scared

"No"

"What kind of angel warrior are you, your supposed to protect people and your not even going to try and help my mom!"

Jace was silent for a moment "fine"

"Great when do we leave?" Jonathan asked

"We aren't going anywhere, I will go and check on your mom, you and Clary stay here."

"SHES MY MOM!" Clary shouted causing Jace's eyes to widen

"I can't take you both, there's no guarantee that you won't try to escape and my ass will be on the line if you do." Jace looked a little uncertain

"So take me!" Clary pleaded

"Fine, but we'll have to sneak out." Jace started making the plan

On his way out Jonathan caught up to him "listen I don't like the fact that I can't come but if you take Clary to look I'll respect it. But let me make something clear, that's my sister and if she comes back hurt i will make it my personal mission to kill you, super powers or no."

"There're actually runes but I get the idea, and it should console you to know that she is going with the best of the best."

"It doesn't."

Authors note

I am so sorry for the short chapter I will try to upload soon this week. And thank you soooooo much for all the comments and reviews!!! They really do motivate me!! To address some of them, I'm sorry I spelt Isabelle wrong (I'm a derp :P) and I have no idea for an update schedule! I suck at sticking to schedules but hopefully I'll be able to update once a week! It may be worth noting that I am a student who has loads of hw and obviously that comes first which means I write this during my lunch period and on the few days I'm hw free. This is also a big reason I appreciate the reviews cause it lets me know y'all are reading it. Thanks for reading!!!


	8. Chapter7

Clary couldn't believe Jace was actually letting her come with him. Though she suspected it had something to do with his own mothers dissaperance, maybe he thought that if he went looking for her mom he might find where his is.

Though Clary supposed Jace wasn't being completely recklesss as she had hoped he would be. By the way the shadow hunters had been describing themselves she had assumed that most of them are pretty arrogant and thought he would take her and her brother thinking he could handle them then the two sibling could escape. But Jace had to go and ruin her plan, it's not like she could run now, it would mean leaving her brother.

As Clary neared her family's condo she couldn't help but notice the door was creaked open.

"Mom?" Clary called

Nothing.

"MOM." Clary said louder

Nothing.

"MOMMY!!" Clary has a flashback

_"MOMMY!" Clary yelled_

_Clary and Jonathan were young, they couldn't seem to find there mom, it had been almost two days since she had been and they were hungry. _

_"Let's leave the apartment and go to Luke's!" Jonathan said_

_Despite her age of 7, Clary knew this was a bad idea._

_"Maybe we should just wait?" Clary suggested_

_"No your hungry! What if when I'm asleep you try and eat me! No we should go to Luke's." _

_"How are we going to get there! We can't drive, I'm only 7 and your 8." Clary tried arguing but knew it was useless, plus she was getting really hungry _

_"Come on!" Jonathan grabbed a coat and threw it at her before putting one on and walking towards the door_

_Once the two were outside, they realized just how cold the middle of winter was _

_"Jonathan! I'm cold." Clary whined_

_"It's fine look I think I recognize that building!" Jonathan tried to reassure his sister, but somehow Clary knew they were lost_

_Then out of no where she saw a figure, it was talk and skinny_

_"Shadow hunter children!" This close Clary could see if was a man, a scary looking one_

_"Hey! Get away from us!" Jonathan puffed out is tiny chest, at 8 he was about as buff as Simon _

_The man came closer. As he got closer Clary realized he had fangs! She shrieked _

_Suddenly Jonathan threw himself at her and they both heard a load explosion, apon looking up they saw a sparkly man, like the ones from cartoons! A superhero! Clary was so scared and happy to be safe that she ran up to the man and hugged him, before breaking out into sobs, her brother did the same._

_"There there children you ok, I'm M-" the memory cut off with a sharp stabbing in Clary's skull_

Authors Note

Another chapter! A short one, but I should be updating later today anyways. Thanks for reading and please comment (or review is that what those are called? Cause I see everyone call it a review?)


	9. Chapter8

Jonathan was in the library reading, truth be told he was a bit of a bookworm. His buddy's on the football team liked to make fun of him but he never really cared what anyone thought, plus they didn't seem to think it was funny when he was helping them maintain their GPA.

Just as Jonathan was getting into the book, a boy walked in. He didn't seem to notice Jonathan was there. He was basically a mini Simon, brown hair, blue eyes, and these huge glasses that took up his whole face. He also seemed to be pretty upset. Jonathan realize he was crying.

"It's not fair! They never treat me like I'm part of the team! I'm a shadow hunter to!"

"Hey kid you okay?" Jonathan asked

The killed yelped and dropped the book he was reading before frantically wiping his eyes.

"I'm fine!" The boy said

Jonathan remembered when he was younger and how despite being older then them, he had always felt discluded from the friendship Clary and Simon had. When he was younger it felt like the worlds best club had rejected him, he assumed that's what Max was feeling.

"Are you sure, it's okay to be upset." Jonathan tried to console the kid

"Shadow hunters are different from mundanes like you! We don't cry over stupid stuff and let out emotions rule us we have to be strong not weak!" With that the boy plucked a boom off a shelf nearby and left

_These damn shadowhunters are pretty screwed up _Jonathan thought

**Authors Note**

**I started writing cause I couldn't sleep and now I'm tired so have a short messy chapter and forgive me. Also PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT and lastly I was considering writing a cross over between the mortal instruments and infernal devices or a cross over between the mortal instruments an percy Jackson or a crossover between the house of night and mortal instruments please tell me which one I should do (if I should do one at all cause there's no point in me writing it if no ones reading it)**


	10. Chapter9

Jace had no idea what was wrong with Clary but when he saw her fall to the ground clutching her head he got pretty worried. He had no idea what could have caused her to suddenly collapse screaming, he made the decision to carry her outside of the condo in case there was a spell affecting her.

"CLARY!" He shouted, trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in

"I- I WHO ARE YOU!?" She shrieked, but it wasn't directed at Jace

"What are you talking about?" Jace was trying to understand

"I what what happened?" She seemed really disorientated

"I don't know you just started clutching your head and screaming."

"I-he- Where are we?" Clary rubbed her eyes, looking like a child waking from a nightmare

"We're outside your condo." Jace responded

"My mom! Where is she!" Clary wrapped her arms around her chest

Jace felt a pang of sympathy, one of the reasons he had agreed to coming on this trip was to help find Mayrse. He could only imagine what she was going through, if there story added up to Roberts story, which it did then that would mean the girl must be pretty confused. It also might mean that something had been done to her just like something had been done to her mother.

Jace put her hands on her shoulders "Hey, it's ok, we're here to check on your mom remember."

Clary seemed to respond to touch "I remember now! Magnus!"

"No actually my names Jace."

Clary looked at him like he was the crazy one.

"I'm not talking about you! Magnus he saved us! He must have known my mom! You need to take me to him!" Clary had started rambling

"The deal was we come check your apartment, and then go back to the institute. Plus I don't know who Magnus is." There was no way Jace was taking Clary to go see some random guy she remembered when she couldn't even seem to hold a conversation

"Okay then let's check the apartment." Clary walked through the already open door.

Jace followed her

———page break———-

Alec didn't like these people, unfortunately that was not enough reason to kick them out. Especially since his dad had insisted that both siblings were to stay.

Alec couldn't help but think something was wrong, he hadn't seen Jace for a while which could mean he had went out and ran into danger, or it could mean he was just being reckless as usual. As Alec was contemplating whether he should call to check on Jace, he walked right into Jonathan.

"Woah!" The boy struggled to keep hold of the books in his hand. He looked up at Alec

Alec glared at him

"So is it just shadowkiller tradition to be an ass and not apologize for anything or is it just a your family thing?"

"That's rich coming from the guy who's staying at my house!" Alec knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey listen here pretty boy! Your the one who kidnapped us!"

"Pretty boy?" Alec took a step back

"Oh calm down I have standards and being an asshole isn't one of them." Jonathan looked agitated

"You- you- I'm not!" Alec sputtered

"So you weren't giving the blonde goo goo eyes?" Alec wanted to punch the smirk off of Jonathan's face

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You have no idea what your saying. I'm not like you! I'm not g-" Alec packed as much spite into his voice as possible

"Do you prefer homosexual?" Jonathan seemed to have fun teasing Alec

Alec didn't find it amusing " listen shadowHUNTER culture is different from your culture!"

A look of sympathy passed across Jonathan's face "Homophobes, that's tough dude. And you can get out of my face, I'm not going to out you, even if you did kidnap me. I'm not a bad person."

Alec pushes passed Jonathan, hearing him call out "Hey being gay isn't something to be ashamed of though! It's just who you are!"

Alec couldn't help but envy Jonathan, despite knowing close to nothing about the boy it was obvious that he was open about his sexuality and had no shame.

He was pros a raised a mundane. Alec had to remind himself that things were different in the cultures that it's wouldn't be accepted. He took a little bit of comfort in the fact that Jonathan had promised not to tell anyone. Yet Alec still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be so unapologetically himself, he pushed the dumb thought away.

Alec had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized that he had walked to the infirmary. He peaked his head in, expecting to see the redhead, Clary. Instead he found a note.

_Went out brb :) -Jace_

Alec was going to kill his parabati

Authors note

Lol sleep is for the weak! Anyways thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them! I had planned to have this chapter out sooner but if I'm being honest I was having some writers block, but I think I'm good now! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm clearly writing it late at night (early in the morning?) also just to be clear when I said I wanted to write a crossover I did mean a separate fic from this one. And yes expect Alec and Jonathan to talk more in the future! I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing! Please comment/ review or whatever it's called it really does motivate me, also I want to know you thoughts, it makes me happy when I see what you guys are thinking about the story and the characters. THANKS FOR READING


	11. AuthorsNote (11-02 20:52:09)

Authors Note

Hi. I promise I won't make a habit of making just Authors Notes, but I have a question about the story, should I include Simon. Like I honestly don't know and would really appreciate your guy's opinion because I feel like there are both pros and cons to including him. I also would like to apologize for any misspellings, when I'm writing I tend to just write without paying attention to small details, but please don't feel bad for correcting me. I'm also really happy that you liked Jonathan and Alec's encounter! I really liked how it turned out too! Anyways please tell me what yall think, should I include Simon or just leave him out cause I keep on trying to write the next chapter but I can't decide and it's really bugging me. Thanks!


	12. Chapter10

Jonathan was about eight years old. He and gotten separated from his Mom and Clary at the mall and was trying to find them. As he passed more and more people, none of which resembles his mom he started to feel hopeless. Tears welled in his eyes as he fought to keep them from spilling over. Big boys don't cry!

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. They were old and ugly Jonathan thought. Their skin was wrinkled and they only had 10 teeth they also stunk.

"Hey kid come with me." He sounded ugly which Jonathan thought was a true talent.

"I'm looking for my mom." He told the man, hoping for help

"Ahh yes I know exactly whether she is. Now come with me." The man grabbed Jonathan's arm

Suddenly out of what seemed like no where a boy emerged. Jonathan was embarrassed to say that he actually peed his pants, even though big kids weren't supposed to.

"Hey kid." The boy had blue eyes and was very pretty Jonathan thought

"I'm looking for my Mommy." He said, he felt very scared

"Ok well why don't you come with me, I'm much more handsome than that old guy plus I'm British!"

Just like Stampy Cat!

"Okay!" He grabbed the boys hand and walked away from the old man, the old man didn't even seem to realize he wasn't holding Jonathan's arm

"So what's your name?" The boy asked Jonathan

"My names Jonathan Fray!" He responded

"Fray?" The boy gave him an odd look

"Yeah! Like the band!" Jonathan said

"Some people also call me Jon."

"Ok Jon listen to me. Next time your lost I need you to not go with some random kid guy." The boy looked at Jon with a very serious expression

"Okay!" Jon said

"What's your name?"

"Will."

That's the day Jonathan meet his new imaginary friend.

Jon woke up. It was an odd thing. He had this imaginary friend since that day. He had went to multiple therapists for it because you weren't supposed to have imaginary friends when you were 16 but he just kept on seeing people. Eventually his mom just kind of gave up, he never hurt himself or anyone else.His friends always gave him help and tended to come and go but Will was very persistent and visited him almost every month. Still it wasn't exactly something he boasted, the only people who knew where his mom and Clary.

It was odd that Will hadn't popped up, especially given the stress he had been under. That's what Jonathan assumed caused her to imagine these people.

KNOCK KNOCK

Jonathan's thoughts were interrupted as he got up to answer the door. He had been staying in one of the many rooms this hell hole had. He had no idea why there was a need for so many room, he would ask, but Isabel gave him bad vibes and Alec gave him threats.

He opened the door to face a part of blue glowing eyes.

"Will?" He said confused

"Alec." Jonathan felt stupid when the older boy corrected him. He really was losing it the last thing these shadowhunters needed to know was that he hallucinated when he was stressed.

"Umm can I help you." Usually Jonathan wasn't so rude but he had no love in his heart for a-holes

"Where the hell did Jace go?" Alec said, anger seeping into every word

"How the hell am I supposed to know where your boyfriend went!" Jonathan was done with this dudes attitude

"Well you.." Alec was spouting out some sentences but Jonathan wasn't paying attention

Behind Alec, Jonathan saw his imaginary friend, Will.

Great just what he needed.

"Wow of at least light worms looks didn't taint the blood line." Will said

"GO AWAY!" Jonathan whisper yelled

"What!? I'm just trying to find my parabatai! You have no idea how worried I am!" Alec yelled at Jonathan

"Your whole family is screwing over my family! I don't see why your our problem!" Alec continued

"See that's Lightworm behavior right there." Will said

"Shut up!" Jonathan yelled at both of them before promptly shutting the door in their faces.

Your not crazy. Your not crazy. Your not crazy. He mentally reminded himself. It wasn't the first time Will had made him feel insane but with everything he was starting to feel overwhelmed. He didn't even try to stop the tears that streamed his face as he started feeling sorry for himself.

He was hallucinating, lost his mom, and was thrown into a new world he just wanted to go home.

Big boys don't cry

Authors note

Hi! Been awhile since I updated sorry about that! I started writing a new fic (it's a my hero academia fic) and got a bit carried away! But I should be updating this fic more often now! Also thank you to the lovely person who told he to include Simon he will be included and I understand this chapter is very confusing it is supposed to be confusing and everything will be cleared up over the next couple chapters! Please review! They make me really happy!


	13. Chapter11

Clary held her luggage. It had been hell trying to drag it from her apartment to the institute but she had needed her stuff and knew that she probably wouldn't be able to go back. She tried to push open the institute door but it wasn't working.

"Why won't it open?" She asked

Jace, who was holding the bag she had packed for her brother seemed to be pulling out something from his pocket. A blade.

"Only the blood of a shadowhunter can open it." He answered

In one quick swipe, he cut open his palm and rubbed it on the door.

"Why did you cut your palm." She couldn't help but ask

He looked at her "To open the door," he said it slowly

"I mean why your palm? There are so many nerves there why not your arm?"

He stared at her and mumbled something before walking into the institute.

The moment they walked in Alec came up to them.

"Where the hell have you two been!" He said

Clary ignored him and went to go look for her brother.

"Need help?" She hadn't even noticed Jace had been behind her

"Aren't you going to talk to Alec?" She asked

"He'll be fine, but I doubt you'll be able to take that luggage upstairs, plus I can help you find your brothers room."

Clary really didn't want to admit that she needed help but he wasn't exactly wrong and it would do her brother no good if she cracked her skull open trying to bring the luggage upstairs.

"Thanks." She finally said handing him the luggage

He started walking a little ahead of her and she followed.

"So what's that kids deal?" She knew she was probably being rude but she really wasn't in the mood to care

"Alec, hes Alec. Give him time he's cold to everyone he meets." Jace explained

"Yeah but he seemed to hate us." Clary said

"Listen I've known Alec for a long time there's no way he hates you, he's just scared you're going to put us in danger. Which you won't we want to help you."

—-page break——

Alec hated them.

They were going to get them all killed and Jace couldn't see it. He was so focused in the girl! It was infuriating. The other sibling was even worse. He had this complex like the shadowhunters were the bad guys! Despite the fact that they were trying to help them!

Alec walked towards the training room hoping that he might be able to burn off some anger through training. When he arrived at the training room he went straight for the bows, he had always been good at shooting them and it had an oddly comforting feeling to them. Almost an hour later someone else came in the training room.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Jace asked alec

"I'm training?" Alec didn't see a problem

"That's not what I mean. Your being a jerk to Clary and Jon." Jace actually sounded angry

"Jon?"

"Jonathan."

"Oh so you two are buddies now?" Alec couldn't help but feel jealous

"Listen I don't know what you mean by that but your acting like an asshole and need to stop. Were supposed to be helping people not bullying them!"

"Since when do you care! I thought you were supposed to be the best!Some little mundane can come and blink her big green eyes and suddenly you just do whatever the hell she wants! Pathetic!" Alec was shouting now

Jace took a step back as if Alec had physically punched him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Jace sounded pissed

"Only that clearly you care more about getting a girl then your actual family!" Alec wasn't thinking he was just so angry

"What does family have to do with any of this!" Jace yelled

"You never think of anyone but yourself! You left! I had no idea where you were, if you were hurt! You clearly just don't care!" Alec yelled, but he was losing some of his fight

"Oh I'm sorry if I actually wanted to help someone instead of leaving them by themselves feeling helpless! It may come as a surprise to you Alexander but I did have a life before you guys! Ten years in fact! Ten years in which my Dad was killed and my Mom committed suscide! I'm sorry if I actually have sympathy for someone losing their parents and wanted to help the! But of course you wouldn't understand that!" Jace was yelling at this point

"Jace." Alec was going to call you and apologize but Jace had already left.

"DAMMIT" Alec yelled

Authors Note

786 words

OMG thanks so much for all the favs and follows! They really made me happy. As well as the reviews, they were funny . also you will find out why it is Will later (yes it does play into the story) And as you noticed I'm going to start putting word counts. I'm hoping next chapter on to get to 1000 words and to post at least twice a week. This is very ambitious however considering I have another story but that's what I'm hoping for! Please review. THANKS FOR READING


	14. Chapter12

Clary watched as Jace left Jonathan's room. He looked furious, which Clary could understand. From what her brother had told them Alec had basically been harassing Jon the whole time.

"Jon you doing ok?" She asked

"Yeah it's just a lot you know." He ran his hands through his hair

"Is it Will?" Clary asked

She was well aware of her brother hallucinations and knew how stressful they could be for him. He never really told anyone because he thought they would treat him different, which Clary broker her heart, but she understood why he wouldn't want to go out telling people, they tended to treat you diffrent.Her brother was no different from any other teenager he just saw people when he got stressed, he wasn't dangerous or mean and it really upset her that he felt he had to hide a piece from everyone, even Simon

Simon. Clary's best friend she really missed him

"It's just that sometimes he seems so real! Like he has a personality! Like a real person and it makes me think, what if everyone around me is being imagined." Jonathan looked close to tears

"Hey remember what Ms.Gray said at the therapy sessions, they cannot hurt you. Real people can, that's one way to distinguish them." She leaned over and punched her brother to prove a point

"Oww" he said

"See you didn't imagine me! And I can guarantee that you didn't imagine everyone because I can see them to." She rubbed his shoulder, he looked so close to tears it broke her heart to see her big brother like this

"I think I'm gonna try and take a nap." He said

"Alright, I'll wake you up later so you can eat." Clary said

She walked outside his room and started towards the room that Jace had said she could stay in. It wasn't that far from her brothers which made her feel a little better. Just as she was nearing the door she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said

"It's fine. I'm Isabel." The girl said

"Yeah I remember you. You're the one who put that rope around me and knocked me out." Clary usually wasn't so rude

"Hey, I'm not going to deny that but don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same for your brother." Isabel said

"I guess you're right." Clary couldn't exactly argue

"I usually am." The girl smiled

"Well I'm just going to go in my room and yeah." Clary felt the conversation getting increasingly more awkward.

Truth be told Clary tended to not have a lot of friends who were girls. She had been quite nerdy her whole life and usually just stuck with Simon and Jonathan for fear that the other girls would bully her. It also didn't help that Isabel was insanely pretty, something that Clary couldn't relate to.

"Hey." The girl called out to Clary

"Yeah?" Clary said

"Do me a favor and don't hurt my brothers, they're both more sensitive than you would think. Also feel free to come to me to talk. I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot but I'd love to have a girly friend!" Isabel walked away

Clary walked into her room and took out her sketchbook. She knew she should probably follow her brothers lead and take a nap but her brain felt like it was going a million miles per hour and she knew she would never be able to sleep, plus drawing always gave her a sense of calmness.

She wasn't really paying attention to what she was drawing so when she properly looked at her sketch she was surprised to find that she had drawn Jace, but with wings. They somehow fit him she thought. Though Jace was far from angelic despite the claim that all shadowhunters were descent from angels he seems to be quite the opposite. Though she guesses she couldn't complain to much since he had agreed to help her find her mom. He had even agreed that he would help her find Magnus so long as she didn't try and go off by herself or tell Alec. She assumed that he had his own reasons for wanting to help her, perhaps he was trying to find his mom, Mayrse.

Someone came in the room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" She said aggravated

"I mean I have but what's the fun in it?" Jace responded with a smirk

"It's called manners!" Clary said annoyed

"Hey what's that?" Jace took her sketchbook from her hands

"Hey give that back jackass!" She immediately took back every good thing she had thought about him

"Oh this is really go- oww what the hell!" He yelled

"You can't just take my sketch book!" She said angry

"You can't just punch people in the balls for taking your sketchbook!" He said

"Clearly I can." Clary responded, not even a little sorry

"Well I was going to say that there's Chinese for dinner but I don't know if I want to eat with you!" He said

Clary rolled her eyes she really didn't have the patience for him.

"I'm I'm going to go wake up Jonathan we'll be right down."

——page break———

"Jon wake up." Clary said

"No." Jonathan didn't want to wake up

"Come on get up." Clary shook him

"Stooooopppppp!" Jon complained

"Get up! There's food!" Clary said

"Food?" Jonathan opened his eyes

"Yeah so get up and let's go." Clary said

"Should I change?" Jonathan looked down at his pajamas

"Nah I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." Clary said waving him off his bed

The two siblings walked in the direction that they hoped would lead them to downstairs.

"So how'd it go with Jace?" Jonathan asked Clary

"We didn't really find anything but when I walked in there, I remembered something about this guy named Magnus and Jace said he would help me find him. I think he could be linked to mom." Clary looked excited

"That's good and all but why would Jace help?" Jonathan couldn't help but ask

"I honestly don't know. I think he's hoping to find his mom."

The two finally found their way down the stairs and into the dinning hall.

"What are you wearing!" Alec asked Jon

Jon looked down at his Pj's it wasn't anything special just flannels shorts and a rainbow crop

"Pajamas?" Jonathan replies hesitantly

"I like them!" The youngest boy said, Jonathan was pretty sure his name was Max

Alec looked at a loss for words, his face was just as red as Clary's hair.

"Is there some kind of dress code?" Clary sounded really annoyed

"No it's just that nothing." Alec said

"No clearly there's a problem!" Clary tends to get a bit protective over Jon, even though he was older

"Clary it's fine, let's just go eat that way I can go back to bed." Jonathan said

Clary did as he said, but was glaring daggers at Alec the whole time.

"Where's Jace?" Clary a asked

"He should be coming any second." Just as Isabel answered, Jace walked in

He looked at Alec, who was still red.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Alec responded

Authors Note

1171 words

Two chapters in one day! Heck yeah! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	15. Update

UPDATE

I am so incredibly sorry for not posting! If I'm being completely honest I wasn't feeling motivated and was writing other stories but I will be finishing this story and start posting at least weekly again! I feel really guilty for breaking my goal of posting weekly (this so the reason I didn't want to set a specific goal). I'm hoping to have a few chapters up this week, but next week is Midterms (starts sobbing) so I'm probably going to be studying. On the bright side midterm week means I get out of school early everyday so I will be able to write more. Then of course there Christmas break and I should be posting a lot during that time. Also I'm posting a short chapter later today! So yeah to conclude this story is not over! I am still writing it and updates are coming! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading

:D

Also I have an Ao3 account that I post fan fics in as well (mostly My hero Academia ones but I might post some random Shadowhunters chronicle ones) under the name Nico Solance!


	16. Chapter13

Alec most definitely was not fine. By no means did Alec have a crush on every guy he meet, he hated when people just assumed that because he was gay he had a crush on ever guy he met, but Alec had to admit that Jon was slightly attractive.

It wasn't exactly his hair or eyes. It was more of the fact that Jon was so confident. For the angels sake he was wearing a crop top! It isn't as if Alecs never seen a crop top before. Isabel lightwood was his sister after all, but he hadn't seen a man wear one. Shadowhunters were all about tradition and, well men in crop top weren't exactly traditional.

Alec knew that in Mundane culture being LGBTQ was slightly more accepted. Despite this Alec also knew it was far from perfect and Jon would still need some bravery to be so open.

"Ima cut my shirt just yours!" Max said

Shit.

If Max started acting like Jonathan and their dad saw, hell would be raised.

"Sure kid." Jonathan seemed to be looking into blank air and glaring

"You will do no such thing! Young man go out on some decent clothing!" His father came into the kitchen

Roberts clothes looked dirty. If Alec had to guess he would say his Dad probably just came home.

"I'll put on decent clothes when your a decent person."

"This is my house hound man! Under my roof you will respect me" His dada voice sounded tired but firm

"Ok boomer."

Silence.

"Jonathan maybe we should go upstairs and let him talk to his children." Clary said

Alec was surprised, he had assumed that Jonathan was the more sensible of the two but it seemed that he just hadn't been pissed enough, or maybe he was pissed to off earlier.

"Nobody gives a damn what you think Will!" Jonathan snapped

"Whos Will and what does he think?" Jace asked

"Will my nickname! Umm Jon let's go!" Clary squeaked then grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the room

His dad muttered something about damn teenagers and rude mundane culture

"Alright you four I came back because I found a lead."

"What is it!"

"If you would let me finish my sentences Isabel then you would know that I can't tell you children. You three are to make sure those two don't leave. If they are connected to who I think ,then their lives as well are your mothers could be in danger. Under no circumstances are you three to go out looking for leads! Am I understood!"

"Yes dad!" They all said

"Hey dad can I come with you?" Max asked

His dad's eyes softened. It was no secret Max was the family's favorite, Alec had no resentment over this fact, he loved Max as well.

"Son where I'm going is dangerous stay here with your siblings."

"You never let me do anything!" Max stomped off

"Damn mundanes are rubbing off on him." His dad muttered

"Shadowhunters" Jace said

"Yes your right Shadowhunters."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem Alexander?"

"Not at all father"

———page break—————

"You didn't have to tell me to shut up you know that's rude." Will continued talking

"Shut up!" Jonathan seethed

"All I said was that wished I had been able to wear that shirt when I was your age! Tessa would have married me five times faster! Especially since I had real muscle unlike your lanky self."

"I HAVE A SIX PACK!"

"Try eight pack"

"GO TO HELL!"

"I'm talking to you aren't I"

"FU-"

"Jonathan do you want your meds?" Clary was looking at him with wide eyes

"I um yeah I guess I'll try to take them but they don't really help." Jonathan looked at his feet

Jonathan gulped the pills, they never got rid of Will, or made him shut up they just made it as if Jonathan had headphones on where making Wills voice slightly quieter.

"Do you want me to put on music?" Clary asked

"No I'm fine I'm just gonna take a nap. Wake me up if Jace decides to go to the Man you were talking about, I wanna come."

Authors Note

Words 705

This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday , I'm so sorry. This chapter is pure trash but I just want something out there.


	17. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!!!

Thanks so much for the reviews and likes and just general niceness on this story. I will be continuing it but on a different is platform. Archive of our own (Ao3) under NicoSolance. All the already written chapters that are already posted on here should be up on Ao3 by like tomorrow afternoon and I will be planning to post a chapter a week. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I really prefer that platform and want to keep this story going. Also if you by any chance like my hero academia, I write those fanfictions on that account as well!

Link — /users/NicoSolance

Hope you'll still stay for the story .


	18. Hey

Hey! So sorry to all you amazing people who's been following this story, I've been having a really tough time just mentally and what not :(, it got to the point where everything felt just so stupid and I was really shitting on my own writing so I took a long break. But I love writing and wanna get back at it. From the reviews it seems some of y'all have trouble getting on Ao3 so I'll continue to post ok this plateform as well as Ao3! And I really just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely comments, you may not realize it but it really does make me smile to see them especially since I've been so down lately. Anyways except a new chapter by next week and then from them hopefully two chapters a week! Love you all 3


	19. Chaptersomething

Clary sat in the room from earlier. She refused to call it "her room", Clary's room was in an apartment across from her brothers and next to her moms room. This room was just a prison for her to be stuck in.

Melodramatic much

Clary rolled her eyes. She could practically hear Simons snarky retorts at this point. Thinking of Simon made her eyes water.

I will not cry!

Clary felt selfish sitting on the floor feeling sorry for herself when her brother was dealing with all this plus his condition.

A condition that the shadowhunters has almost found out. Clary didn't exactly know the protocol for mental health inthe shadowhunter way put if it was like anyway they handled Jon wearing a crop top she didn't want his condition to be known.

Every since they were little Clary would try to protect Jon from cruel people, it didn't matter that she was younger, she cared about her big brother and the thought of him being hurt made her furious.

Almost as furious of the thought of her mother being hurt.

Her mother.

How long had she been missing by now? Was she in pain?

Clary felt the tears she'd been trying so hard to stop from falling fall.

And then she was crying.

Crying for her Mom because she was lost.

Crying for her brother because he was in pain.

Crying for Simon because he had no idea what happened.

And crying for herself because she was scared.

"Hey oh are you ok?" She hadn't even heard Jace come in

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" She snapped

"I did but you didn't answer."

"Then that means you go away!"

"Hey I thought you wanted to go see Magnus?" Jace raised his hands

Clary suddenly felt guilty. This boy- Jace seemed to be willing to get in trouble to help her and even she had to admit, she was being a bit bitchy.

"Yeah- I'm sorry let's go, first I need to get Jonathan." She got up

Jace didn't say anything he just accompanied her as she walked to The room that Jonathan was staying in.

When she walked in she saw her brother lying on the bed looking absolutely exhausted.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" He repeated her earlier phrase

Jace muttered something about rude mundanes but Clary couldn't bring herself to argue with him right now.

"Yeah yeah sorry, come on we're gonna see Magnus now." Clary tried to sound nonchalant

But she was worried about her brother. Worried about the purple bags under his eyes, and how pale his skin was. And how red his eyes were as if he had been crying.

"Alright y'all wait outside ima get ready." He dwarves them away.

…….

Jon sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, luckily for him Clary had grabbed his makeup bag, unluckily even concealer couldn't fix this mess.

His eyes were bloodshot from crying- it seemed like he had cried for a lifetime. He had cried until he had finally stopped hallucinating Will. Then he cried some more because he had been hallucinating. Then he cried more because all he wanted was for his mom to be there and tell him everything was ok.

And now he was crying again- ruining his makeup.

"This is fucking ridiculous I need to pull myself together!" Jonathan said out loud taking some deep breaths

He decided he should probably change before he put in anymore makeup. He quickly pulled on a Black veil brides Tee was with some ripped up black jeans with chains attached.

He quickly re applied concealer and did his makeup- it was really just red lip gloss rubbed over his eye with black eyeliner surrounding the lid.

"By the angel! You look like a vampire! And I've seen vampires before!" Of fucking course Will appeared because why the hell would Jon ever get a break

"It's called an aesthetic- you just look like a Victorian e-boy gone wrong. At least I look like a proper emo." Jonathan snapped

A part of him knew it was stupid to argue with a hullicitination, but Will made it very hard to not argue. He was just so goddamn annoying!

"There's no need to be rude." Will

Muttered

Jonathan decided to ignore him, usually if he ignored Will long enough then they guy would leave.

Jonathan quickly finished getting ready, putting on his choker and bracelets before leaving the room.

When he got outside, everyone was waiting for him, Isabel, Alec, Jace, and Clary.

"Are we all going?" Jonathan asked

"Yup!" Clary smiled

Jonathan internally sighed. He honestly didn't like Alec, the guy had a really shitty case of internalized homophobia that Jonathan didn't want to deal with- and Isabel just straight up made him uncomfortable. As for Jace, he was clearly making goo goo eyes at Clary, and while Jonathan knew Clary could take care of herself, he still didn't like the idea of some kidnapper developing a crush on his little sister.

839 words

Authors Note

Hey so I'm back at writing and I really wanted to say thank you to all the amazing people who's been following this story. I decided to post this short chapter but expect a longer one sometime on Sunday or Monday!

Also if you by any chance like MHA the anime then maybe check me out on Ao3 under NicoSolance...jkjkjk...unless ;)


End file.
